A Story Book
by shining minsu
Summary: Yunho tersenyum sambil menahan tangisnya saat melihat nama istrinya yang sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu di cover depan buku cerita bergambar tersebut./"Tapi appa, coba lihat dulu. Bukankah gambarnya sangat bagus seperti gambar umma?/Terdapat sticky note dari Changmin bertuliskan:'Appa jangan lupa bacakan untuk Min'/1shoot DBSK FF with slight!chibi!MinSu inside/Just DLDR ne


**Tittle : A Story Book**

**Author : ~Shining MinSu**

**Rating : K – T+**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort (maybe)**

**Characters : Jung Yunho, Chibi!Changmin, Chibi!Junsu**

**Pairing : Slight!Chibi!MinSu**

**Warning : Genderswitch for Junsu and Jaejoong**

**Summary : **Peter Pan, a storybook from Kim Jaejoong as ilustrator./ Dia tersenyum sambil menahan tangisnya saat melihat nama istrinya yang sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu di cover depan buku cerita bergambar tersebut. / _"Tapi appa, coba lihat dulu. Bukankah gambarnya sangat bagus seperti gambar umma? / _Disana tertempel sebuah _Sticky Note_ dengan tulisan cacing khas Changmin bertuliskan : "_Appa, jangan lupa bacakan untuk Min!"/_

**Semoga cerita ini tidak membosankan, Please have a good time with it.**

**ooOoo**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Suara sepatu mungil milik Changmin terdengar keras begitu bocah kecil itu berlari ketika masuk kedalam rumahnya yang bergaya minimalis tersebut. Dengan semangat khas anak kecil, Changmin pun berlarian dan menghentakkan kakinya sepanjang jalan menuju perpustakaan kecil dirumahnya yang dulunya merupakan daerah kekuasaan ummanya.

**CKLEK**

"APPAAA!", seru Changmin nyaring dan disusul desisan kecil dari sosok lain yang kini berada di balik meja besar yang memang berada di dalam perpustakaan ummanya itu, well, tepatnya meja kesayangan almarhum ummanya yang kini sudah berada di surga.

Changmin masih menampakkan mismatch smilenya meski sosok yang ia sapa tak kunjung membalas sapaannya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati appanya lalu berhambur memeluk sosok tampan didepannya itu. Sosok tampan yang telah menurunkan kejeniusannya pada Changmin hingga anak kecil itu bisa berada di kelas 2 SD sementara pada kenyataannya anak seusia Changmin harusnya masih berada di TK.

"Appa, appa~~ Tadi Min disuluh buat sulat buat olang tua lohh. Kata bu gulu, itu buat festival mucim panas. Tapi Min belum tau mau tulis apa", ujar Changmin dengan mata berbinar namun di detik berikutnya bocah kecil itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dan hali ini ibu gulu bilang min pintal kalna cuma min yang bica mengeljakan coal matematika loh appa?!~ Telus kata bu gulu, min boleh pulang duluan!~", celoteh Changmin yang cadel dengan nada riang tanpa mempedulikan appanya yang tak juga merespon ceritanya.

"Changmin ah, appa sedang sibuk. Pergilah bermain dengan Jinsu", tegur Yunho—appa Changmin— tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop di depannya.

Changmin menggelembungkan pipinya begitu mendengar appanya yang lagi-lagi salah menyebut nama anak perempuan yang dia sukai. Anak laki-laki tersebut pun melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang sang appa lalu berkata, "Namanya Junsu nuna appa, bukan Jinsu.. Eungh.. Tadi Junsu nuna bilang mau latihan halmonika untuk pentas cekolah jadi tidak bisa belmain belsama dulu".

"Tapi tadi junsu nuna bilang mau kesini appa.. Junsu nuna boleh belmain disini kan?", tanya Changmin sambil menatap penuh harap ke arah Yunho yang tak juga bergeming dari kegiatannya membaca kertas-kertas dalam map-map tebal sambil sesekali melihat laptopnya.

"Appa~~", rengek Changmin karena sang appa tak kunjung menjawab permintaannya. Anak kecil itu kembali menggelembungkan pipinya dan mengerutkan keningnya, tanda kalau ia sebal.

Yunho menghela napas pelan melihat tingkah Changmin, laki-laki tampan itu menatap Changmin lekat-lekat, lalu memaksakan senyumnya sambil tetap menatap anak laki-lakinya tersebut. Changmin yang sadar kalau appanya sedang menatapnya langsung tersenyum puas, ia berhasil membuat appanya memperhatikannya.

"Bermainlah di kamar ne?", perintah Yunho.

Dalam sepersekian detik, senyum lebar Changmin memudar dan berganti dengan pout lucu dari bocah tampan itu.

"Tapi appaa~ Junsu nuna mau dat-"

"Jung Changmin, pergilah ke kamarmu sekarang dan jangan ganggu appa", potong Yunho sebelum anaknya itu berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Changmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar perintah mutlak Yunho barusan.

"Eung.. Ne appa.. Min ke kamal sekalang.", ujar Changmin kecil dengan suara pelan lalu melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya keluar perpustakaan tersebut dengan wajah muram.

Yunho berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya saat ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Sosok gagah itu menatap ke arah Changmin yang baru memegang handle pintu lalu memanggilnya, "Changmin ah".

Changmin yang mendengar panggilan appanya pun langsung berbalik dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Bocah mungil itu menatap penuh harap pada appanya, berharap appanya akan menyuruhnya duduk di pangkuannya seperti dulu lalu meminta Changmin untuk menemaninya bekerja.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya lagi", ujar Yunho singkat lalu kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas dan laptopnya.

Changmin tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan appanya barusan. Mau tidak mau ia harus kecewa karena pikirannya tidak sejalan dengan apa yang baru terjadi.

"N-ne appa..Pasti Min tutup kok hehehe. Jaljayo appaa~", balas Changmin dengan suara bergetar lalu bergegas ke kamarnya.

**ooOoo**

"Junsu nuna!", panggil Changmin setengah berteriak pada sosok anak perempuan berparas imut yang baru saja masuk kelas mereka itu.

Junsu—nama anak perempuan tadi—pun langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat sang pelaku pemanggilan namanya sedang memamerkan mismatch smile khasnya. Dengan setengah berlari Junsu menghampiri Changmin yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

"Changminnie! Hihi, kupikir kau tidak masuk hari ini.", kata Junsu sumringah. Anak perempuan itu pun meletakkan tasnya di meja samping Changmin.

"Junsu nuna saja yang kelual telus. Padahal min mencali nuna.", ungkap Changmin kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan dibalas cengiran tak jelas dari perempuan yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Nuna dalimana?", tanya Changmin.

Junsu langsung memamerkan sebuah buku sebagai jawabannya lalu berkata, "Perpustakaan. Aku baru meminjam buku ini di perpustakaan.".

"Mwoya? Peter Pan? Memangnya nuna bisa bahasa Ingglis?", tanya Changmin innocent sambil menunjukkan wajah takjubnya.

TAK!

"Aih! Nuna appoo!", raung Changmin saat pipinya digigit oleh Junsu. Bocah kecil itu pun mengelus pipinya yang merah berkat gigitan sadis dari Junsu.

"Rasakan itu. Memang kau pikir aku tidak bisa bahasa inggris eoh?", ujar Junsu sewot.

"Memang. Paling-paling nanti nuna minta bacakan hyungnya nuna", ujar Changmin (sok) innocent (lagi).

"Ish! Tidak ada jatah poppo poppo lagi!", putus Junsu saking kesalnya dengan perkataan Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan perkataan Junsu barusan. Tidak boleh mencium-cium nuna imutnya itu sama saja dengan dunia tanpa makanan bagi Changmin.

"ANIYAAAAAA! Min mau cium cium nuna! Dan haluc boleh!", kata Changmin lantang hingga membuat semua orang di dalam kelas itu melihat ke arah mereka.

Sementara Junsu? Tidak perlu ditanya seberapa merah pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Nuna.. wae?", tanya Changmin khawatir saat melihat nunanya yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu dibalas gelengan keras dari Junsu.

"Nunaaa~", panggil Changmin dengan penekanan di tiap suku katanya namun lagi-lagi dibalas gelengan keras dari gadis kecil tersebut. Dengan tidak sabar Changmin berusaha menarik tangan Junsu namun sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Huweee.. Jangan lihaatt! Suie malu minnie!", seru Junsu masih dengan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya yang pasti memerah.

"Waeyo? Kenapa nuna malu?", tanya Changmin tak mengerti. Bocah laki-laki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Semua orang melihat kita gara-gara minnie teriak tadiiii~~", rengek Junsu frustasi. Gadis kecil itu bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh (baca : meminta penjelasan secepatnya) dari sahabatnya Eunhyuk yang duduk di barisan depan.

Changmin menggelembungkan pipinya mendengar rengekan Junsu tadi, "Bial caja. Bial cemua tau kalau bibil nuna cuma punya Min!".

"Ish! Bibir Min juga punyaku dan Min nggak boleh cium cium yang lain!", kata Junsu kesal lalu membuka tangannya. Gadis kecil itu tidak terima dengan kalimat Changmin yang menurutnya tidak lengkap itu.

Dengan semangat Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, menyetujui klaim Junsu terhadap bibirnya, lalu bocah tampan itu memamerkan cengiran khasnya dan berkata, "Nee~ nuna~".

Junsu hendak membalas perkataan Changmin namun tak sempat karena songsaengnim yang telah masuk di kelas mereka. Dengan malas gadis kecil itu pun membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap depan.

"Nuna, apa aku boleh pinjam bukunya dulu?"

**ooOoo**

"Appa?", panggil Changmin seraya mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan appanya di kantornya. Saat iris mata hitamnya menangkap sosok tegap appanya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya, kaki-kaki mungilnya pun melangkah masuk dan menghampiri appanya.

"Appaaa~", panggil Changmin sambil menarik-narik kemeja Yunho dan dibalas deheman singkat oleh Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum manis lalu memamerkan buku cerita bergambar yang dipinjamnya dari Junsu. Dengan masih memamerkan senyum lebarnya, Changmin kecil berkata, "Appa, junsu nuna meminjamkan Min buku ini. Nanti malam bacakan untuk Min yahh~".

Yunho seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Changmin dan terus mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Namun Changmin tidak menyerah, appanya memang sibuk dan ia tahu itu. Maka dari itu dia terbiasa akan terus meminta sampai appanya mau mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Soalnya bukunya pakai bahasa ingglis tapi Min belum lancal bahasa ingglis", lanjut Changmin sambil membuka beberapa halaman buku itu lalu melihat appanya yang ternyata masih tidak menghiraukannya.

"Appaaa~", panggil Changmin lagi dengan nada merengek. Bocah kecil itu menarik-narik kemeja appanya.

"Changmin", panggil Yunho dengan nada tegas lalu menatap kesal ke arah anak semata wayangnya itu dengan istrinya yang meninggal 2 bulan lalu.

Changmin yang sadar kalau appanya kini melihat ke arahnya langsung tersenyum cerah, dengan antusias dia berkata, "Appa! Lihat lihat! Nanti bacakan ini untuk Min yah? Judul bukunya Petel Pan!"

Rahang Yunho mengeras saat mendapati Changmin tak juga berhenti mengganggunya ketika membuat proposal untuk project barunya bersama klien barunya.

Yunho menghela napasnya keras-keras, dengan kesabaran yang mulai menipis dia berkata dengan tegas, "Jung Changmin, appa sedang sibuk. Jangan ganggu appa, arraseo? Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja pada maid di rumah".

Changmin menggelembungkan pipinya begitu mendengar ucapan appanya, bocah kecil itu kembali meminta appanya untuk membacakan buku cerita bergambar dalam bahasa inggris itu, "Tapi ini buku Junsu nuna appa. Nuna bilang jangan lama-lama pinjamnya. Jadi nanti malam bacakan untuk Min nee?".

"Aish! Sudah appa bilang berapa kali kalau appa sedang sibuk Jung Changmin! Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh Changmin ah", kesal Yunho sambil menutup kasar laptopnya hingga menimbulkan suara keras dan membuat Changmin kecil terkesiap. Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali membuka halaman buku bergambar itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Yunho dan berkata, "Ta-tapi appa, coba lihat dulu. Bukankah gambarnya sangat bagus seperti gambar umma? Lihat kan? Pasti appa juga su-", namun ucapan Changmin terpotong dengan bentakan keras dari Yunho, "Jung Changmin!".

Yunho menatap tajam Changmin, sedangkan anak keci itu kini menundukkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela napasnya pelan lalu kembali membuka laptopnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Changmin terdiam beberapa saat dan begitu ia kembali menatap sosok sang appa yang telah kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, anak laki-laki itu kemudia tersenyum tipis.

Detik berikutnya, Changmin menelan ludahnya lalu meletakkan buku cerita bergambar itu di pangkuan Yunho, berharap hal itu tidak membuat appanya terganggu dan berkata pelan, "Bukunya appa yang cimpan caja ya.. Kalau appa tidak cibuk, celitakan untuk Min nee.. Nanti Min bilang ke Juncu nuna kalau bukunya appa pinjam".

Setelah meletakkan buku cerita bergambar itu di pangkuan Yunho, Changmin pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Yunho dan menemui Junsu yang tengah bercanda dengan sekretaris sang appa, Jihye nuna. Meninggalkan Yunho yang kembali menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Juncu nuna~", panggil Changmin.

Junsu menengokkan wajahnya dan menemukan Changmin yang tersenyum padanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa Junsu berpamitan pada Jihye lalu menghampiri Changmin dan berkata, "Ayo kita pulang". Changmin pun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu menggenggam tangan Junsu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu lift.

"Nuna, buku ceritanya dipinjam appaku duluan yah? Hehehe".

**ooOoo**

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Yunho membuka pintu kamar Changmin. Namja bermata musang itu menatap kamar anak semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangannya yang kini mengabur akibat air mata yang menumpuk di matanya. Dengan cepat Yunho menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya yang memegang buku cerita bergambar yang pernah Changmin minta untuk dibacakan.

Di detik berikutnya, Yunho itu berjalan ke arah meja belajar milik anaknya yang terlihat penuh dengan buku pelajaran. Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi belajar Changmin dan meneliti tiap buku di deretan buku milik anaknya dengan jari-jari panjangnya dan begitu tangannya terhenti ketika menemukan sebuah komik kesukaan anaknya yang disampul dengan sampul coklat, ia tersenyum tipis. Anaknya tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja melakukan hal-hal aneh.

Selanjutnya Yunho membuka laci belajar anaknya dan kembali tertawa pelan saat tahu bahwa seluruh isi laci tersebut adalah komik. Well, ia tak pernah mengetahui isi laci meja belajar anaknya lagi sejak ia mulai sibuk di perusahaannya beberapa bulan lalu.

Yunho baru saja hendak menutup laci tersebut sebelum iris matanya menangkap keberadaan sebuah amplop biru. Tanpa ragu Yunho mengambil amplop tersebut dan mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat nama Changmin di permukaan amplopnya.

_"Appa, appa~~ Tadi Min disuluh buat sulat buat olang tua lohh. Kata bu gulu, itu buat festival mucim panas. Tapi Min belum tau mau tulis apa"_

Dengan tangan yang lagi-lagi bergetar, yunho membuka amplop tersebut lalu mulai membaca isinya.

**Ummaku pelukis. Dia umma yang paling cantik di dunia ini. Lalu Appa.. Appaku itu umm, sangat keren! Appa punya perusahaan besar. Appaku juga sangat tampan, umma juga dulu bilang kalau appa sangat tampan. Jadi itu sebabnya aku tampan hingga membuat Junsu nuna suka padaku.**

Yunho tertawa pelan seraya menghapus air mata yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke pipinya. Hey, betapa ia sangat merindukan celotehan anaknya itu sekarang.

**Appa bilang aku harus pintar. Dan tidak boleh cengeng.**

"Ini baru jagoan appa", ujar Yunho dengan suara serak seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya guna meredam tangisnya.

**Dulu appa pernah menggendongku di lehernya. Bahkan appa juga pernah menggendong umma. **

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum ia menyelesaikan paragraf berikutnya dan memeluk surat tadi lalu kembali membaca surat tersebut sampai akhir. Dadanya terasa sesak bahkan hanya dengan melihat tulisan Changmin. Ia merindukan Changmin.

Yunho memasukkan kembali surat tersebut di dalam amplop dan meletakkannya didalam laci, seperti semula. Ia ingat kalau Changmin takkan suka kalau barangnya disentuh sembarangan.

"Hiks.."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho dan di detik berikutnya namja bermata musang tersebut memukul pelan dada kirinya beberapa kali dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa berat dan nyeri.

**GYUUUTT**

Yunho meremas dada kirinya yang kini terasa makin sesak. Tak lama kemudian, namja tampan itu mulai terisak dan menangis keras. "mianhae..", ujar Yunho sambil menahan sesak yang menghantam dadanya, merobek jantungnya dan menusuk dadanya hingga tembus ke punggung.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Yunho pun meraih buku cerita bergambar yang ia bawa lalu menatap cover buku gambar tersebut.

**Peter Pan, a storybook from Kim Jaejoong as ilustrator.**

Dia tersenyum sambil menahan tangisnya saat melihat nama istrinya yang sudah meninggal beberapa bulan lalu di cover depan buku tersebut.

_"Tapi appa, coba lihat dulu. Bukankah gambarnya sangat bagus seperti gambar umma?_

Kemudian Yunho mulai membuka buku tersebut. Detik berikutnya namja tersebut tertawa hambar saat membuka halaman pertama buku cerita tersebut. Disana tertempel sebuah _Sticky Note_ dengan tulisan cacing khas Changmin bertuliskan : "_Appa, jangan lupa bacakan untuk Min!" _

Melihat sticky notes tersebut, Yunho lagi-lagi tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya hingga menangis dan terisak keras beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa mengendalikan tangisnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Dengan suara serak dan tidak jelas akibat tangisannya, ia pun mulai membacakan buku cerita bergambar tersebut dengan suara yang keras, berharap Changmin bisa mendengarnya setelah seorang pengemudi truk yang mabuk menabrak Changmin hingga anak semata wayangnya tersebut menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**~END**

**How was that? I hope it isn't kinda boring.. I made it in one night :D Just hope all of you like this.**

**And Hajimimashita~ Yoroshiku nee~ I'm a new author here. Just call me Shiny or any else you loved to~ I wish we can be a good friends though. And I love MINSU! XD **

**Kekekeke, but I prefer a genderswitch one than yaoi one, so you've got the points ^^**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
